


I'm Fine

by ArcanisRune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 10am dumb fics, Exarch gets bed rest because that's WHAT HE DESERVES, Gen, He's a dumb old man pls make him rest, Influenza, Major Illness, Overworking, tfw he gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanisRune/pseuds/ArcanisRune
Summary: The Warrior of Darkness never took a break, never rested. He has no right to, anyway.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I was falling asleep while waiting for transportation (that never showed) and thought of this while falling asleep. A cultivation of everything I shouldn't do to the Exarch. I posted this on my writing tumblr as well because idk I like it even if a million other people won't haha;;;

**“I’m fine.”**

He lies. It’s easy to lie when he’s done it for so long, even though he wasn’t a good liar. His body felt weak, even a gentle bump felt like agony, and if he was near a cool surface he would rest his head on it and drift off for a few moments, unaware of his surroundings.

**“I’m alright.”**

He doesn’t care about himself. He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him. The Warrior of Darkness never took a break, never rested. He has no right to, anyway. There’s so many people counting on him. So many people who need him. So he pours over books, reads until he’s about to collapse and asks Lyna to procure him some more reinvigoration syrup. He drinks it like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted before he’s back to work. She pushes him to rest, he denies needing it.

**“I’m okay.”**

He’s not okay. Fever burns through his body, sickness settles into his bones. And yet he pushes himself, proclaiming he’s fine. He slips on a step, falling on his rear but proclaims that he forgot the step was there before standing up and walking again. The Cabinet of Curiosity sees him more times than most areas. He coughs one day, but denies that he’s anything but fine. The Warrior visits him and he puts on a well-practiced facade, even though his face shows obvious fever signs and he’s missing his usual robe in favour of one of soft linen.

**“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.”**

And yet, when he calls the Scions to tell them of his breakthrough, his body’s finally had enough of the abuse and gives out, causing him to collapse onto the floor. He’s taken to the infirmary, awake enough to protest against it. He’s fine, he’s okay. He’s alright. And then one of them snaps.

“It’s obvious you’re _not okay_. You’re _not alright!_ You’re sicker than a hound!” They scold. “When’s the last time you slept?”

**“Two months ago.”**

Two months of researching ways to get the Scions back to the Source. Two months of non-stop reading, researching and looking. Two months of him not resting. The doctor at the infirmary tells them he has a bad cold, but it’s not that. His symptoms are worse, much worse. The signs point to him having an unknown illness in the First, but a well-known Source illness. The Warrior speaks up, saying that he’s got the _flu_ of all things, and he can only laugh, albiet painfully.

For weeks, he’s forced to stay in bed and rest. He hates it. He has work to do, but no one will let him work until he’s better. He’s given medicine, and slowly but surely starts getting better. A month and a half later, he’s better and is given explicit instructions to _rest_ more often. Something that he doesn’t do.

Because he could care less about himself when there’s people counting on him to get them back to the Source.


End file.
